he's lying
by Ouran-Lyoko-Girl
Summary: what happens when Blaine and Kurt get in a car accident and someone tells Blaine Kurt's dead so he can have the life they want for him?


_**A/N: ok so this is my second fanfic. Please let me know if I need to fix anything or if I should keep going. Please comment: D**_

_**Disclaimer:**____**Nope…I don't own Glee…or Chris…or Darren…but boy wouldn't I love to**_

_**:D**_

Blaine and I were driving back to my house after dinner at breadsticks.

we were singing to the radio and smiling at each other. Blaine had just asked me to share an apartment with him in New York so I was extremely happy.

"This is the best day of my life!" I screamed over the loud sounds coming from the speakers. Blaine smiled at me and then took my hand in his.

"Mine Too" he said dreamily. We were almost home when suddenly blinding lights from a trailer appeared in front of us. Blaine lost control of the wheel and turned it so his side was the one that would get hit by the car. I screamed and he squeezed my hand and then everything went white.

oOo

I slowly opened my eyes... the white lamp above my head made my eyes hurt. where was I? that's when I remembered what had happened and I jerked up looking for Kurt.

"KURT!" I screamed looking around for him getting up and my head felt light and made me kind of dizzy but no! I needed to find Kurt. that's when the nurses ran in and pulled me back to the bed. I tried to fight back but they wouldn't let me. My mom then emerged from the hallway and tried to calm me down." m-mom where's Kurt! I _need_ to see Kurt! please! I _need_ to make sure he's alright! please! mom _Please_!" tears were falling from my face as my dad walked in pulling me down on the bed. "dad you don't understand I _need_ to see Kurt!" he looked away and whispered something to my mom. then he left. my mom came up to me and tears were falling from her face. he had guilt all over her face as she said" honey... Kurt's... Kurt's dead..." no... NO! "wh-what?" I managed to choke out..." no... no! he can't! no! you're lying!" she looked away and started sobbing. my dad was starring at me from the doorway with pain in his eyes and that's when I realized that she was telling the truth and that's when I felt my heart stop beating. I literally felt someone stab me and leave the dagger in my heart. tears ran endlessly down my face and I couldn't control them. then one of the nurses injected this liquid in my veins and I fell unconscious.

oOo

I woke up slowly to see Carole and my dad's faces. I was just a gusting to the light when I remembered. the blinding light and the trailer... and... BLAINE. I jolted up and was furiously pushed down by my dad. "Dad! I _need_ to see Blaine! I _need_ to make sure he's fine! _please_!" I was struggling to get up when I heard a familiar voice. "Blaine is fine. and alive... Mr. and Mrs. Hummel may I have a word to Kurt about Blaine?" my dad and Carole nodded and left the room closing the door. "Kurt, now I know your wondering what im doing here, well... let me tell you. Blaine's been accepted to attend Cambridge. in London... to study law. now I know he made big plans with you in New York right?" I nodded unsure where this was going "well... when Blaine woke up... we gave his the big news... he was thrilled" " but he's going with me to New York he can't jus-"" Kurt you don't understand do you. Blaine is given the one life opportunity to study in one of the worlds best collages and you want his to give that up just so you two can live in an apartment in New York? is that what you want? for Blaine to let this slide just cause you want him to? this means the world to Blaine but... since your in the way... he wont see what he's going to miss when he chooses you over Cambridge... do I make my self clear?" Blaine was accepted at Cambridge... his dad was right... im standing in the way of Blaine's future. but I didn't want to lose him... did that sound selfish? yea... that's when I spoke "Mr. Anderson?" "yes?" "what can I do? I don't want to lose him... but... this is his future and all I want for him is to be happy... because I love him.." he looked like he was regretting something but let it slide and sighed " I didn't want to tell you this but... Blaine told us... after we told him about Cambridge... and his mom might have mentioned that you were in the way of his future... well... he said... he said he would rather never see you again... because he didn't love you enough to let you stand in his way... im so sorry but Blaine is right.. he doesn't love you..." no ... but he said... no! tears fell down my face non stop and I just stared into space "Kurt... don't ever call him nor write nor have anything to do with him... for you good. have a good life Kurt Hummel." with that he left the room and I fell back on to my bed. this made no sense... but at the same time made all the sense in the world... Blaine didn't love me and that was all that mattered. I let my eyes close while the tears ran down my cheeks. I needed to move on...

oOo

the next time I woke up my heart was frozen. I felt nothing but pain... I looked around the room and Wes and David were there. I sat up slowly and they came running to hug me.

"I thought you were in a coma!" Wes cried and David started laughing " if he was in a coma then he wouldn't have been breathing... right?" that's when they expected me to laugh but I couldn't. I was heart love of my life was dead. and I didn't get to say my last goodbye to him. tears started falling down my face and I started sobbing. both boys looked at me confused and all I could choke out was" kk-kkkurrrtsss... dddd dddeaaad!" and tears were falling harder down my face and I curled up into a ball crying my eyes out. Wes and David looked shocked... by the fact that I was having a break down and that Kurt, the love of my life, was dead. that was when my parents walked in and my mom looked like she was about to hit my dad but I let it slide and went back to crying in a ball. my dad told Wes and David to leave. and they left the room with my mom. I was alone with my dad. I was still in my dramatic crying when he screamed" ENOUGH! BLAINE ANDERSON YOU STOP CRYING THIS INSTANT OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A REASON TO CRY ABOUT!" I was shocked. tears fell silently from my face and I stared at him blankly and then I talked with out realizing and I was quoting Kurt "well sorry if im crying my eyes out for someone whom I was in love with. he was my world dad. my existence... and now... that he's gone... I have nothing... I am nothing and you scream at me for that? what kind of a man are you? do you not have a heart?" that's when he looked like a deer in front of a car's headlights. a nurse walked in and said I was allowed to go home. my mom took in my dad's expression and helped me up. we walked down the hallway and I started crying when I saw Finn in tears I ran up and hugged him " im so sorry Finn! im so sorry! this was all my fault! im so sorry! tell Burt im sorry and carol and please forgive me! it should have been me! im sorry!" I was having a breakdown. Finn looked confused and my mom gave him a worried look and pulled me away saying sorry and walked me through the doors and left.

oOo


End file.
